


Fallen

by CaffienatedInsomnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Becky and Charlotte are ridiculously cute, Camping, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Romance, WWE - Freeform, baysha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffienatedInsomnia/pseuds/CaffienatedInsomnia
Summary: Sasha's at her limit. She wants to finally talk things out with Bayley, but every time they do, they end up fighting. Now Bayley blatantly ignores her and avoids her at all cost, and Sasha's about ready to give up. When Becky and Charlotte invite them to go camping with them to celebrate their anniversary, Sasha thinks she might have another chance. Things don't go according to plan though when their fighting ends with someone getting seriously hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sasha frowned as she looked up at the hopeful eyes of two of her old friends, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch. "She doesn't want to be around me at all."

The way she saw their faces fall broke her heart, but there was nothing she could do about it. They wanted her and Bayley to go with them on a camping trip, but Bayley still wanted nothing to do with her. Granted, part of that was her own fault. She could've gone about the situation better, but she can't help her temper. Still, Bayley could've gone about it better herself as well. Sasha was sick of trying to fix things, every time she tries they always end up fighting. She just needs to stay away from her, the mere presence of her made her angry, sad, confused, desperate... All of it was more than she can handle. Her emotions always got the better of her, not that she'll ever admit that out loud.

"But we miss us all... together, ya know? Come on, pleeease?" Becky pushed, leaning forward with that damn pout on her face. She noticed how Charlotte couldn't help but smile at Becky for a moment before joining her, making those wretched faces.

Sasha sighed and looked down for a moment, to protect herself from those cheating tactics they have the audacity to use. She looked up in confusion when she heard Charlotte break out in laughter. She saw her holding her stomach with her head held back trying to keep her breathing under control while Becky was pushing her goggles back onto her head. It seems that she leaned a little to forward and it fell onto her face. Classic Becky. She giggled a little bit herself as she watched her try to fix her vibrant red locks.

Sasha smiled as she watched her playfully punch the blonde on the shoulder but as the laughter died down Sasha's mood fell once again with it.

"Isn't it your anniversary anyway? Don't you want some alone time? We'd just ruin it, with all our fighting."

They turned their gaze back to her with looks of pity and sympathy and to be honest it made her a little annoyed, but she chose to try and ignore it.

"Oh come on, lass. We both want you to come with us. Charlotte especially misses ya, don' tell her I said that." Becky smiled mischievously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, hello, bex, I'm right here?" Charlotte said with a wide smile and lightly pushed the irish woman's shoulder, causing another small fit of laughter between them.

"But seriously though, what's a better gift to my girl than havin' us all go camping together, like ol' times, yeah?" The fiery haired wrestler questioned with her head tilted, blinking her long lashes at her. "As for alone time, we'll find that. Just while your sleepin' don't investigate any strange noises ya hear."

"Oh my God." Sasha face palmed.

" _Becky_." Charlotte breathed in disbelief and said woman put up her hands in front of her innocently.

"What? I'm jus' sayin'."

" _Anyway._ " Sasha cut in, immediately wanting to move on from that subject. "Again, what if we fight? I can't promise that we wont, and I just... Really don't want to ruin things for you."

"Eh, entertainment on our part." Becky grinned before putting her fingers together with her pinkie out like she was holding a tea cup. "Eh, Charlie?"

Charlotte smiled brightly before raising her hand up mimicking her and they did their tea sign.

"... you're joking, right?" Sasha deadpanned. The two in front of her just batted their eyes at her, their smiles only widening.

"You're both horrible people."

Becky burst out in laughter while her tall girlfriend continued to look at her as if she was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. In her eyes, she probably was.

"You're nose crinkle is so cute." Charlotte muttered almost dreamily. Sasha wondered if she had even meant to say it aloud because she looked surprised when Becky laughed even harder and nearly doubled over.

_Ugh, why do they have to be so adorable?_

"How do you know if Bayley would even come? She's been avoiding me." Sasha asked crossing her arms. She wanted to get back on topic so she could be done with this conversation.

"She already agreed to come." Charlotte replied; Becky was still trying to recover from her laughing fit.

Sasha froze and felt as if her heart had skipped a beat.

"Wait seriously? And she knows I might be there?"

"Mhm."

"...Does that mean she  _finally_  wants to talk to me?" Sasha feigned annoyance even though her heart rate had picked up rapidly. Charlotte probably wouldn't notice the sudden wave of anxiety that hit her, but Becky definitely would. She wanted to talk to the brunette, but at the same time she didn't want  _anyone_  to know how much all of this was affecting her.

"Well, I mean, maybe, but uh... Well you see we kind of uh..." Charlotte spoke looking around guiltily.

"...You used  _it_ , didn't you?" Sasha squinted at her suspiciously, balling her hands into fists. Charlotte pursed her lips in a thin line and looked away, Sasha could practically see the nervous sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Puppy dog pout never fails!" Becky hollered, raising both of her fists up in victory. Looks like she finally was able to catch her breath.

_Oh, Bayley... She never stood a chance..._

"You both really are horrible people." Sasha mumbled, slowly shaking her head dramatically.

"We did what we had to..." Becky responded with the same tone, dipping her head shamefully, her eyes shut tight in mock grief.

"Jesus, you're both dorks." Charlotte groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Like you're one to talk." Becky looked at the blonde fondly, all mournfulness in her tone gone.

Becky opened her mouth to probably tease her more but Charlotte quickly covered her mouth with one hand and used the other to pull her against her, ignoring the flailing hands and the muffled cries for Sasha to save her.

"Sooo, how about it, Sasha? Will you come? We promise everything will be fine!" She said with a bright smile directed down at her. Normally she'd laugh at such a scene before her but she was starting to find it hard to. She really wasn't sure if things  _would_  be okay, and her heart was racing so fast, it was hard to think. She averted her gaze and couldn't find the words to say.

After a moment she looked up and saw that Becky had finally freed herself and she was looking at her with genuine concern.

_Fuck. Say something!_

"I mean, if you're sure I guess I can come if it means so much to you." Sasha said dismissively. She knew it'd probably get on Charlotte's nerves, but the only way Sasha could think to do in order to cope was to make it seem like she thought she was doing them a favor. "But don't blame me if you get annoyed from our bickering."

Sure enough, she saw Charlotte's face twist into a grimace, but Becky couldn't be fooled. She saw her reach out to give her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before hesitating when she saw the look on her face. She put her arm back where it was. Good choice, Sasha hated to be coddled when she was in this type of mood.

"Look, we wont actually force ya if you don' wanna come. We jus' figured you two could-"

"No, it's fine! Everything's cool, like you said everything will turn out okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sasha said with a little bit more irritation than she meant to let out. She smiled apologetically at them, hoping they'd understand before she turned and walked away. She felt bad for interrupting Becky like that; it was rude and she was only trying to help, but Sasha was just an asshole sometimes. At least she can admit it. She'd rather them be mad at her than for them to know how nervous she was. Besides, she  _did_ want to go. Even though it made her anxious, she really did want to finally talk things out with Bayley. She was never the type to shy away from anything, and this was no exception. She couldn't avoid her forever, Bayley needs to learn that she can't just run or hide from her problems. They'd be out for three days, there's no way she can avoid her for that long.

* * *

 When they saw each other again they never mentioned her attitude, much to Sasha's relief, and she could go the next couple days leading to the day of the trip without worrying about them being mad at her too. She refused to think about it too much, but she was sure they didn't say anything because Becky probably was able to take a guess, and talked to Charlotte. If this was the case, Sasha hoped they knew better than to bring it up to her. She would deny everything, and probably snap at them. No, she definitely would.

When the day came, and it was time, Sasha was nervous, but ready. She had three bags packed that were so full they were nearly bursting. Perhaps for most it was too much, but not for her. She needed extra pairs of clothes just in case, and even extra just in case those get dirty. They're camping in the woods after all. She also brought basic essentials, of course. Surely she'd find a way to at least bathe... right? She almost brought her hair straightener, but it'd be impossible to use that, wouldn't it...?

... Why did she agree to go  _camping?_

When Becky saw her luggage her eyes went wide and groaned loudly.

"Sash, you serious? What is in those bags? You're worse than Charlotte!" At that Charlotte lightly smacked the back of her head.

"Extra clothes and hygiene is important, Becky." The tall woman said with a squint, defending herself as well as Sasha.

"Ugh, at least Bayley isn't so crazy." Becky shot back at her with an eye roll.

"You say that but every time we go camping you steal my extra clothes."

"... There's no proof of that."

"Sasha, I swear she-"

"I believe you." Sasha interrupted, shaking her head. It did sound like a very Becky thing to do. She could just imagine her falling into mud or something and immediately tearing it off before getting into Charlotte's things.

Sasha was worried for a bit there, but they managed to fit everything in the back of Charlotte's white expedition. Becky looked so excited, seeing her so happy never failed to make Sasha feel better, even if it was just a little. The anxiety quickly came back though when she saw Bayley's form in the vehicle. Charlotte got behind the wheel, which by default always means Becky's in the passenger seat. There was no if, ands, or buts about that.

She opened the door and saw Bayley fiddling with her phone, looking bored. She didn't acknowledge her or look up, her straightened brown hair partially covering her face from view.

_Guess she going to ignore me._

It didn't matter, they were going to be out for three days. There will be time to talk. One way or another.

They were driving for over an hour, apparently they were camping in the mountains because currently they were driving next to a sheer cliff, and they were only going higher. Sasha nearly had a panic attack because there was no guard rails or any type of protection, and they were driving pretty close to the edge. Looking at Charlotte though, she didn't seem nervous and was even visibly relaxed. She trusted her, so she really shouldn't worry about it. That doesn't stop her from keeping her gaze away from the window, though she had to admit that even though it scared her, the view was pretty.

Sasha noticed Bayley shift, so she lifted her head to look at her. She was smiling at something on her phone trying not to giggle. Sasha grimaced and tried to discreetly take a peek at what she was looking at. She couldn't read it, but she noticed that she was reading a text from Carmella. Bitterness sprouted throughout her and she immediately turned away from her, trying to hold in her tears of frustration. Despite her better judgement, she looked back out the window. She needed to get her mind off the thoughts invading her mind.

_Replaced._


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!"

Sasha jolted awake when she heard Becky's excited holler. She blinked a few times, disoriented, and she rubbed her eyes before trying to sink back into the leather seat.

"Jesus, Becky, you scared me. Turn the air back on." She mumbled, covering her face with her arms to keep the sun out.

"Wakey, wakey Sashiiie." She heard the irish woman's accent sing as she put a hand on her shoulder to gently shake her.

Dear God, she hated that nickname. She groaned grumpily and swatted her hand away before trying to curl into herself as much as her seat belt would allow.

"Okay, that was adorable." She heard Charlotte comment and she heard a stifled giggle next to her.

She knew that sound, and it immediately woke Sasha up. Perhaps a little too quickly, she picked up her head to look at the woman next to her. She saw Bayley smiling softly at her before their eyes met and the brunette's smile immediately fell. Sasha's chest ached when she watched the sudden panic in the girl's eyes, like a deer in headlights, and the brunette immediately tore her eyes away from her, pretending to be on her phone.

Too late; she fucked up. That's a point for Sasha.

...It doesn't make her feel better.

"Ah! She's awake!" She felt Becky's hand back on her shoulder and when she felt a gentle squeeze she reluctantly turned back to look at the fiery wrestler. When she saw the tender look in her eyes she had to avert her gaze.

Sasha will always hate how great she was at reading people and situations.

"Before we get out of this car. I have a couple rules I have to go over. It's important." Charlotte said with a stern look on her face sounding more serious than she has in weeks. This was when Charlotte meant business. Sasha isn't one to follow the rules, but this is to celebrate her's and Becky's anniversary, she should at least listen. Mostly.

"Don't wander off alone, it's a wooded area and its really easy to get lost. Becky is too incompetent to find you." Charlotte started with a straight face, trying really hard not to break into a laugh when she felt a slap on her arm from the 'incompetent' Becky.

"Also, stay away from this area." Charlotte pointed somewhere behind her girlfriend and so Sasha looked out the window. There was an open space of just grass but a little ways off she saw were trees and a ton of bushes.

"There's a really steep slope, it's really easy to miss but it's practically a cliff. We don't need you dying on us. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasha nodded and was about to ask why they were camping so close to a _cliff_ when Becky spoke up.

"One more thing. It's the most important rule." Charlotte quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, clearly not aware of another rule.

"Do not. Get into my extra stash of chocolate."

There was a loud smack when Charlotte face palmed. Becky didn't laugh. She was serious.

"You're chocolate is safe." Sasha said with an eye roll.

"Good" Becky smiled and turned back around in her seat to open the car door.

"Nope! Hold it Bex." Charlotte grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her.

"Oh, what now?"

"Bug spray."

"Ugh, but I hate that stuff it's so sticky." Becky tried to pull away but Charlotte was too strong.

"I've foreseen you giving me trouble on this." Charlotte squinted at her and then reached over to the glove box and quickly pulled out some bug spray.

"Crap! It's a trap!" Becky hollered and tried to pry herself from Charlotte's grasp.

"Nope! You're not going anywhere!" Charlotte grinned and started spraying all over her girlfriend's body, paying no mind to her rhyme.

After a moment she finally let go and Becky immediately flew out of the car.

"Mutiny! Mutiny!"

After watching Becky run to the back of the car and open the back to quickly grab the tents and run off, Charlotte threateningly locked eyes with Sasha.

"You're not going to give me trouble, are you?"

"Please," Sasha rolled her eyes. "I'm way ahead of you. I have my own in my bag"

Charlotte smiled in approval before stepping out of the car and opening Bayley's car door and giving her the same threatening glare. Sasha saw the brunette's eyes widen and she nervously swallowed before immediately getting out of the car and holding her arms out to be sprayed.

Sasha tried hard not to smile.

... She failed.

Quickly, she got out of the car before she could catch her and much like the fiery wrestler, she ran to the trunk to quickly grab her spray from her bag and frantically sprayed herself before running to where Becky was setting up one of the tents. She looked down at hers and grimaced. She had no idea how to do this and... Wait. Where's the third one?

_Please don't tell me they expect me and Bayley to share one._

Soon enough Bayley and Charlotte caught up to them and the blonde started helping her girlfriend set up their tent. Awkwardly, Sasha tapped her foot in the dirt as she hopelessly just stared at the other at her feet.

"I'll be there to help ya in a sec, Sash!" She heard Becky call to her and she let out a breath of relief, but still, why are there only two-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Bayley drop a sleeping bag a little ways across from Becky and Charlotte.

_What...? No way, she isn't about to sleep outside. What the fuck?_

Okay, that's just fucking extra. She'd rather sleep in the dirt then be in the same tent as her? Not thinking, she couldn't stop herself from kicking at the grass beneath her. What a fucking...

_Ugh!_

It shouldn't fucking _be_ like this.

"You alright, pretty lass?" She heard an amused voice next to her and Sasha shot her head up. Becky was smirking at her as she picked up the tent at their feet.

"What, you think this is funny?" The younger wrestler practically growled in annoyance. She hated being caught when she was letting out any type of emotion.

"Relax, it's only a tent. It's pretty easy when you figure out what to do." She flashed one of her famous 'Becky' smiles and Sasha had to force herself to calm down.

"Yeah..." She muttered before grabbing one of the uh... wire thingies.

They started setting up the tent in silence while Sasha tried to help as best she could.

She had to ask.

"What is Bayley doing? Why doesn't she have a tent?"

Becky looked at her in surprise and quickly glanced at her and back at the tent a few times.

"Oh. Well, we only had two, and well. We told her we'd buy another but she said she wanted to 'sleep under the stars'" She said quickly as she laughed nervously. "I'm sure it's not-"

"You and I both know that's utter bullshit." Sasha deadpanned. Becky stopped what she was doing and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look, Sash. I know how it looks but I mean, come on. She'll forgive you eventually. This is Bayley we're talkin' about. You have time, lass." She said before chancing a hand on her shoulder.

Sasha immediately shrugged her off. "It's whatever. I don't care."

Why should she have to be forgiven? She only did what any other wrestler would do. It's nothing personal, it's just how it has to be sometimes. Why can't she fucking understand?

"'course you don't. My bad." Becky smirked again and shot her a wink before she continued setting up her tent. Sasha felt her eye physically twitch.

_Asshole._

She looked back over at Bayley who was once again on her phone. She let an angry scowl form on her face as she thought about her talking to Carmella. About Carmella making her laugh. Making her smile.

She thought about how Carmella was the one who was there for her now. Has Bayley talked to her about their fight? Have they talked shit about her? Probably.

Sasha angrily wiped at the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_


End file.
